


Stoking the Fire

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: A little fear, Action, Affection, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mail Order Bride, western bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: PatJanto ... here is your Christmas story as requested. A Mail Order Bride one where Jack is the one entering the home of a widower with kids and an attitude. This one has some angst, confusion and definitely a bit of nail biting because you know I love to scare you! So... Yeehaw ... let's go.
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Original Character(s), Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 55
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatJanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatJanto/gifts).



Jack was walking along with a soft hum, the horse walking beside him just as bored as the scenery didn't seem to change. Jack had been riding all day, why he was not riding now but walking in the heat of the late afternoon. In the pocket of his long dark bluish grey coat was the torn scrap of paper from the newspaper he had pinched off of a toff's table while the man was too busy complaining about some food not hot enough.

An advertisement for a Head Farm Hand with a view to marriage. Children and a Widower in need of a working man. Wed and Work. Jack had answered the advertisement three months ago and had given up hope as he had not included a photo as requested but the letter had arrived the day before yesterday informing him that he had attained the position. Terse, to the point and without fanfare. Jack had found this a surprise as the handwriting was not feminine or flowery, yet it spoke of him as the Head Hand. Unusual for the owner himself to write, usually this is the Leading Hands thing. To find there was not Leader or Head Hand told Jack that maybe this man had been a hard man to work for.

He had reached the township the night before, taking up a room and asking around. He then found that the man was a widower, his wife died in childbirth. Really. The Head Man had tried to keep things together but an accident had taken him during the winter.

Jack now felt better about the arrangement, surprised to find it was owner that required a Bonding. Now is made sense. A Widower with children. Clearly the wife's family were causing trouble and he not only needed a strong man to control the other farm hands, run the property but prove he did not need help for another source. A marriage of convenience.

Jack passed the letterbox with JONES on the side of it, wandering along the dirt road with his horse whickering at some horses in the field, those horses returning the greeting. Jack noted that they were well fed, groomed and in good condition. Whoever had been looking after them had been doing a good job of it.

He entered the front yard and stopped to look at the homestead house. It was large, single storied and the stonework told Jack it was warm in winter when the snows came. Jack wandered round the building slowly to take it all in. Wood was neatly stacked along the side of the house and Jack again saw that it was neatly done, the gardens at the back of the house a surprise and Jack took a moment to admire the roses. There was a horseshoe effect with the back of the house either side reaching around the garden on either side as if hugging it. Jack wondered how many rooms were there, it looked added on.

Finally he became aware of someone watching him and he turned to find a small child hugging a veranda post, staring at him with the hugest brown eyes. Jack found himself smiling softly as he tried to estimate the age of the child. The fact the child looked the age he was told by townsfolk the owner's son was, paled in the fact that this child was not…. Pale.

Black.

He had not expected that. Joes sounded… white. Given the money in the place he also had not expected a family of colour but as another child appeared with the first he mentally chastised himself for not thinking things through. The second child was clearly white, about the same age and he stood with a certain pride that the black child did not possess.

"Hi" Jack tried softly "Is the man of the house about?"

"He's behind you"

Jack swung as the soft voice seemed to sing to him, the tall thin man dressed in fine clothing, even if the sleeves were rolled up. He was carrying a bucket that had been emptied of food scraps given the state of it. Must have pigs.

"Hi. I'm Jack Harkness. I answered your ad?"

Still the man stared and then nodded "Come this way. Dickie, wanna see to the horse for me with Dada?"

The little black boy shot from the veranda and held out his hand for the reins of Jack's horse, his face shining with delight as the other little boy calmly stepped from the veranda to follow his friend.

"Dickie's father is my blacksmith and farmhand. He and his wife live in the house, in the east wing. They used to live elsewhere but… these parts are not as friendly to those of colour as some places. They were glad to enter my house to have her help with childcare, cooking and such. Gets cold in winter, I prefer my people warm" Mister Jones explained as Jack removed his saddle bags and let the children lead his horse towards the stables. So the east side is staffing. Then the man continued "I have a room in the West Wing, the children a have a room each and the other shall be yours as I take it you do not wish to share a bed with me."

Jack blinked, and then nodded as he followed the man inside and saw how beautifully made the house was.

"Wow, beautiful workmanship here. I was admiring the stonework outside but this woodwork in here… amazing" Jack said softly, looking up at the excellently done coffin ceilings. That takes skill.

"Thank you. I designed and built it" Ianto said as he opened a door and started to walk down the long hallway "For my wife. A lot of good that did me."

Jack rushed to follow him with confusion as this man did not look like a carpenter at all.

Huh.

Maybe he was not what he seemed at all.


	2. Just a job... right?

The room was clean, large and the bed looked comfortable. Jack wondered if this was the largest room in the house, the area clearly big enough for two beds. Jack placed his saddlebags down and looked around, opening drawers to find scented sachets and the wardrobe had spare bedding and pillows in it. Mister Jones stood watching with his hands clasped in front of him like he was waiting for something; finally Jack caved and asked as he looked at him. "So… the young man out there with his friend. The oldest and … another?"

"Yes. Charlie is five, his little sister is nine months old" Mister Jones motioned for Jack to follow him as he led him back out through the large living area to the kitchen where a curvy black woman stood in front of the wood fired stove singing softly as she worked, another fire raging in the corner of the room with a cauldron of soup hung over it and the baby in the little playpen was plonked there looking up at the toys hanging from the sides, lots already in there.

"This is Pearl" Mister Jones said, pointing at the baby, then turning to point at the black woman "And this is Miss Mae."

The woman turned to Jack and smiled. Pretty and friendly in appearance, her face not showing fear or annoyance with the man who was clearly more than an employer as he settled at the kitchen table and motioned for Jack to sit as well.

"Right. SO…"

"My wife died in childbirth. My Head Man was trampled during a barn fire where I lost several horses as well as him." Mister Jones stopped talking, clearly upset at this memory, his hands smoothing the table cloth before he continued "My wife's family are making noises about the children… well… Charlie. They blame Pearl for….well. With Miss Mae I can prove a female influence to help raise them but I cannot run the place on my own and… they are worried that I will remarry a woman that will not love the children or just want the land. Stupid, I know. But this is what they are claiming in their court papers trying to take the kids. If I can wed a man, a strong farm man I can counter those accusations. If you remain wed to me for a length of time you will get paid for that work…unless you wish to stay. A longer length of time means more payment, or shares in the property. Whatever."

Jack rose and asked Ianto to follow him back to the bedroom where they had privacy. "I think we should see how the first six months go and if all is good we shall make it a year by year agreement. If we can live together, find some affection. I cannot wed JUST for money. I will see if I can share my space. If not… then in a year I shall reconsider and either renegotiate my contract, or go."

"Agreed"

"Oh… and it's Ianto. My name. Ianto Jones" Ianto finally said, as he hesitated in the doorway of the bedroom "My room is this one next door."

Jack nodded as he watched Ianto pull the door closed behind him, then he noticed a door, opening it to find a washroom. His own bathroom. Huh. Jack looked around as he now knew this was not a guest room, but this had been the Master Bedroom with this bathroom attached. Big enough for the crib. Had he vacated it so Jack could be comfortable?

Jack then stood looking at the lovely big bed and knew deep down this was where the poor woman had died. Had birthed that sweet little cherub out by the kitchen fire, then bled to death.

Of course he had not slept in it since.

Jack was not sure how to feel about that.

.

.

.

Jack entered the kitchen to find everyone settling to eat the evening meal, the huge man entering from the wet room followed by four farmhands was as black as night, pausing to kiss Miss Mae before touching the children on the head like a blessing then settling and looking to Ianto with a polite nod.

"Henry, this is Jack Harkness. He is considering the role" Ianto said as he poured juice for the two boys, the baby asleep in a bassinette in the corner. Jack watched the other farmhands politely accept plates of food and take off out the door to smoke in the semi-darkness without offending those at the table. Clearly used to the night sky. Good men. Stockmen. Crass words and spitting to be done out of the way. Clearly Ianto was respected.

Henry nodded silently to Jack, and then smiled as his wife placed down the meat. Jack saw with a start Henry was about to carve it and Henry realised at the same time, pausing to look at Jack with silent question.

Jack nodded for him to continue, not wanting to assert himself over this family yet. Clearly Ianto had needed them desperately for a time and was now used to their care. Who was he to mess that up? Jack was man enough to let another man carve the meat, clearly Ianto was too. He was still not completely sure about this but he did know this was a good deal. Six months then he will consider things again, but for now… he wanted to get a night's sleep in and then look around at what this place needed, what had to be done and what was to be changed to ensure this place ticked over.

After all, this was a job as well.


	3. Henry is a good man

Next morning Jack was up at dawn, heading out to find Ianto already up as well. He was crouched at the fireplace lighting the fire, humming to himself softly as Pearl sucked o a bottle nearby and Jack found it comforting to listen to as he watched. Ianto seemed unaware of his audience as he hummed, created a good flame and then stepped back as hot flames licked up around the cauldron, banking the fire in more and making a good base. 

"Good morning" Miss Mae said as he stepped around Jack and nodded politely, then looked over at Ianto "You got the eggs yet sweetie?"

"Still can't find where that speckled hen is hiding her nest" Ianto replied as he now rose and accepted the pot of water she was offering to place on the side of the grating around the fireplace "Old cow thinks she is so smug!"

"Well… maybe you need to tie a long ribbon to her foot. Let her wander off and look for the ribbon. A job for the boys. A bright colour" Jack said making them both swing to look at him. Ianto blinked and then nodded, a man of few words so it seems.

"I am heading to the stables" Jack said to the room in general and Miss Mae opened the ice box to get out some meat.

"Well, breakfast will be half an hour, remind my husband when you find him out there would you sweetie?" she asked absently, Ianto smiling at her as Jack assured her he would.

Rooster crowed in the distance, Jack walked across the yard to the barn where he found the side door open and a dog sitting patiently by it with its tail waggling. "Hey buddy."

"That's s his name ya know. Buddy" came a call from inside "The kids named him."

The black man appeared, grinning at Jack.

"Henry, right?"

"that's right Mister Harkness."

"Jack. Please… I have a feeling we are all in this together right?" Jack smiled as he looked around the barn, "Wow. This is what was built to replace the one that burned down?"

"No. This is the one that was supposed to have half the stock in it that is currently crammed in. The gorses are in cattle crates. Nah, follow me, the barn that had the horses backed up to the bear-free fencing over here."

Jack followed Henry out to where there was a huge area with the special fencing to keep their Nordic Blue Bears out. These alien species introduced about fifty years ago by game hinters that did not realise the danger of them in a climate such as this as they thought they would keep the coyotes and Gerlio wolf numbers down. Now ranchers had a desperate fight with stock pilfering almost constantly. The Bear-free fencing was expensive, little razor blades along it on the outside and such to deter the attacks but even then, they still attacked if they felt like it, killing all things they could reach for the sport of it.

"Wow. Big area. This must have cost a fortune" Jack said with awe, the remains of the barn now visible with the portion of fencing that had been attached to the barn now boarded up haphazardly. "Gotta fix that."

"Herself adored horses. He got in several just for her amusement. Including a little pony for the boys. He has a good heart, a kind soul. But…. He is hard to get to know. A suspicious little beastie that does not like change. New things or new people. He is trying really hard to let you in, a know. Give him time. He is still on guard."

Jack nodded as he took the advice in the spirit it was given, the huge black hand on his shoulder friendly as the man smiled, showing brilliantly white teeth. Jack remember his chore "Your lovely wife told me to tell you breakfast is soon."

"Ayah. I bet himself was doing the fire for her. She can do it herself ya know but it's become a habit for him in the mornings. He likes order. Routine. Another thing you are interrupting so if he stalls out it is not your fault. He is trying to reassess the routine as it's all gonna change. Change is not always good but… you have to be ready for it. Right?"

"Yes Henry" Jack nodded his agreement walking with the man back towards the house "Ianto said a chicken was hiding it's eggs? We do not have a coop?"

"Ayah. But some little shits are loose. The kids, devils for having one under an arm then letting it go. Sometimes we can scoop them up but there is always a few out. He will be talking of the speckled one? She hates him. Stalks him and everything, like she knows he is the one taking her eggs." Henry laughed as he shock his head and they were almost to the house when his walking slowed and his steps seemed to stall, his smile fading away as Jack turned to see where his gaze was and saw a man sitting high on a huge black horse.

"John Henry, get your master, boy!"

Jack felt himself bristle as he wondered if he should pull that man off his horse by his ankle for being so bloody rude on such a fine morning.


	4. visitor

The man noticed Jack and leaned down at him with an open leer as he took in the confederate Great Coat Jack always wore like a stockman's coat, "And who the hell are you?"

"Someone you should not fuck with" Jack replied in a low tone, now definitely wanting to hit the bastard.

"Sheriff" Ianto barked, stepping outside and near Jack who was glad he had not acted on his impulses, instead moving to stand next to Ianto who also openly bristled at the man.

"Morning. Thought you would be up and about early. There is a pair of Blues in the area. Killed one of Rancher Harper's prize pigs last night. Little prick speaking so high pitched I can barely understand him, that foreign bit of his had to translate. Can you imagine?"

Ianto took a step towards the Sherriff, his hands in fists at his sides and Jack could literally smell the anger coming off him as he snarled through clenched teeth "They are offspring of Sol3 originals, just like meself!"

"I know, but at least your voice is pleasant, not weird like theirs. Guess the different languages clash or something" the man sniffed and adjusted his hat as he looked over at the house behind them "The boy up?"

"The BOYS are still washing and getting dressed. They had a late night last night and… it's none of your business is it. Charlie is fine!" Ianto seemed to be flustered now leaning back to glare up at the man whose horse had moved close enough for Ianto to touch is he so desired. The man loomed over him.

Jack got it. In a blinding flash that inner spark of himself got it and gave him the vision of who this man was. Ianto's anger was not borne of hatred, but of fear. This man was somehow part of the dead wife, yes? An older brother? Father perhaps?

Jack decided to check his theory as he said calmly "Everything alright Tiger?"

Ianto turned to look at him, surprise on his face at the choice of pet name, then Jack saw something in his eyes that hinted at merriment "Yes. Everything is fine Cariad."

"That word did something to the man to the horse, his posture changing from leaning over Ianto to sitting bolt upright and blinking furiously. Yes. Jack knew his inner self was right. He was able to read people and knew this was pissing the man off now.

"Well, if we are done here. The kids will no doubt be hungry and we need to wash up for breakfast, so … if that's all Sherriff. Me and my man here need to hop inside. Come on love." Jack said pleasantly and now the horse was yanked back, it's head twisting as the sheriff viscously pulled in the reins making the horse's bit bite into it's soft mouth.

Cruel.

Jack flung and arm casually around Ianto's shoulders and raised his hand to wave the man off like they were old friends, the horse starting to gallop away as Ianto let out his breath and said softly "Thanks for that. He comes often to catch me unawares and needle me. He knows I want him to leave me alone, twice now he's taken Charlie on his horse for a little ride, scaring the shit out of me"

"Fine. Let him come, as long as you are OK with me acting like this each time he does. Never piss in another man's patch." Jack was still smiling and waving as Ianto turned his head to regard him quietly.

"My dead wife's older brother. Thinks he is better to raise my son. They do not acknowledge my little sweetie as they blame her for her mother's death. His and the spinster sister live together in the old family home out on the main road. No, they want my son… and to work this patch of land. The prime pick you see. Thinks I would wed him or her and let him join two ranches together. The fact I abhor them seems lost on him so now he likes to try and make me afraid, weak. Comes to tell me of scary things in the area, then offer to come stay. If I won't wed, maybe I can be scared into selling to them and leaving… without Charlie of course. That sort of thing." Ianto stepped back and Jack let his arm fall, the sheriff now out of sight. Jack got it now. Why the job description said Wed as well as Employ. Someone who can run the place and scare off the unwanted suitors.

"And being Sherriff, thinks he is the perfect choice to dominate you" Jack sighed, "Stupid isn't he? Not to see that you do not need an alpha in your life? You need a partner."

Ianto's smile was soft as he canted his head and regarded Jack, finally seeing that Jack had worked him out and he gave a soft chuff of amusement "Yes Jack. That is what I need. A partner in life. Business and… hopefully other things. Yes. But time shall tell."

Jack walked along side him wondering if other things meant the martial bed. Quite the thaw needed there first if that were to ever happen. If it would happen at all. Jack was still not even sure if this man was into that kind of relationship, so closed off and … sad.

Still, losing your wife, raising children on your own and a randy brother-in-law for a neighbor with that much power can be daunting.

No wonder Ianto needed help of a manly persuasion.

Jack looked in the direction the horse had gone as he hesitated at the back door, his thoughts going to the man's leer and the way he had leaned over Ianto. Also, the fact Ianto had looked openly uncomfortable with him. He had made a few passes, maybe even tried to force himself, given the anger there.

Maybe he was not into men at all?

Or was it just not that one?


	5. Jack asserts himself

They took a Hover to town. A rare luxury that had Jack wondering how much money was hidden away in this place full of good stock and loyal workers.

Pearl was rolled in a blanket, cuddled possessively by Charlie who let his friend Dickie help, both boys in the bottom of the hover crooning as the baby girl looked on with wide eyes. Clearly a little speed demon like her father who drove the Hover like a maniac. A cleverly crazy one. At first Jack just clung to his seat but by the time they were on the hard packed river bed flying along he was laughing, enjoying the ride as much as Ianto.

Speaking of… his face was full of joy. A rare moment where Jack saw him and pondered how such a man could survive out here where the tough and the vicious get by better than soft and pale skinned beauty. As if hearing him, Ianto glanced over and his smile faded as he reached out to bring the Hover down to a hum, stopping it to let it hover three feet off the ground "Jack. Over there. Is that… is that a Blue Bear?"

Jack swung with alarm, seeing on the far bank of the dried up river bed a blue object in the bushes moving slowly without care. "Fuck. It is. On its own. Could be it's mate is at their den?"

"Or worst case scenario… it's another bull sniffing around. Their mating season right?" Henry asked as he moved closer to the children, his wife following suit as they made the back seat suddenly only half full.

"Jack, is that gun in fine working order?" Ianto asked as he stood now, scanning the bushes.

"Yes. Antique but excellent accuracy." Jack assured him "Do you have any?"

"In the compartment, a little sonic. I did have more but… they were in the barn that burnt. The gun safe was in there. My wife… she did not want them in the house ya see" Ianto settled in the driver's seat once more, looking back as he powered up and started to fly once more, this time the speed more calculated.

They reached the town by midday, in time for their appointment at the city council where they registered as a Bonded Couple, signed the paperwork and almost as a second thought Ianto produced a camera, asking the court official "Any chance of a photo? For prosperity?"

"Oh lovely" she gushed, happy to help the strong family assembled and Jack lifted the little girl from the blanket, leaving it on the seat so she could be on his hip with her hands clinging at his braces. Ianto drew in his son as Henry drew in his, Miss Mae proudly standing on the other side of Ianto like he was her boy getting wed.

All in all… it looked like a loving family photo on a happy day.

"Right" Ianto said as he accepted the camera back "I am starving. How about we go to the café and see if they have ice cream today."

Both boys roared with glee and Ianto smiled softly, plucking the blanket from the seat and flinging it over a shoulder much like he did at home. Jack was pleased he did not take the little gem, letting Jack carry Pearl as she snuggled against him taking in the world with such wide eyes.

"She seems overwhelmed. How often does she come here to see others?" Jack asked.

"Um… let me see… er… let's go… never. Pearl has never been in public" Ianto finally said with surprise "I never thought. With the carry on when … when she lost her mother I did my best to shield her. The family were not happy and cursed the child."

"Bullshit" Jack spat on the ground "I do not believe in such things."

"Yet you spat."

"Different." Jack sniffed and Ianto laughed softly, opening the door to allow everyone in and he was the last to enter and find to his dismay that the boys had chosen a large table where not only would everyone fit, but the Sherriff and a dower looking lady were currently taking seats as well, their delight in seeing Charlie almost raw. Jack remembered the photos of the wedding day. A younger Ianto and his pretty bride, the Sheriff beside Ianto and the replica beauty beside the bride that must be her sister. Her death must have been hard. This woman's shine was gone.

Ianto glanced at Jack who shrugged and waltzed over with Pearl in his arms "Hi there. Jack Harkness-Jones. You must be the Sherriff's other sister. Lovely to meet you, I am Ianto's husband."

Jack thrust out his hand and shook the startled woman's with gusto, then pulled out a chair and plonked himself in to it, smiling across the table at her "My goodness. Look at the hair you have, this is where Pearl gets her lovely blonde locks from."

Jack then settled the little girl with her licks of honey blonde hair, kissing her forehead as he crooned to her that she might have some icky cream too.

Ianto watched with interest as Jack played it up, Charlie quickly accepted Jack's credits to go with Dickie to pay for their ice creams and stare at all the sprinkles on display so they might pick their own, even as the waitress came for the order. Jack winked at her "Let the man over there pay."

She giggled as she curtsied to the handsome man and then rushed to charge the kids, Jack calling after her "And of course the good Sherriff and his sister. All family here."

Ianto tried to remain calm as the sheriff turned redder by the second.

"I think I shall have a Berburry milkshake." Ianto finally managed to say without a hint of shaking in his voice. Jack's arm across the back of his chair giving him strength he hadn't known he had needed.

Jack just smiled.


	6. the charm offensive

Pearl did like icky cream, her little mouth opening like a bird as Jack fed her small amounts on his spoon, laughing as she smacked her lips "What a little actress. Yes you are. What a princess with her men all at her feet. Yes you are, sweetheart. Yeahhhhhh"

"Ianto ya pansy!"

Jack looked up at the tepid, slightly crazed looking man who seemed about to spontaneously combust or smash someone's head in. He fought the urge to reach for his gun as Ianto responded with open delight "OWEN! Hey there twat face."

"Did you hear about my hog? Oh… this pig probably told you" Owen flicked his head at the Sherriff.

"Owen! Stop being horrible. One day the wind will change and you will stay like that…oh no wait…damn. That storm last year. Oh well. Never mind, at least you have you looks…no wait…"

"Fucker"

"Hey, on the way in we flew though the old Torchwood River Bed and there was a Blue on the eastern side of your fence line in the bushes. Gave me a bit of a fright. Thankfully Jack has his gun" Ianto told Owen, reaching back to lay a hand on Jack's thigh and although Jack knew it was for the sheriff's benefit he felt the warmth seeping into his bones….er… bone.

"One of the pair?" the sheriff entered the conversation with interest.

"Not sure" Jack answered "it looks older than a young mating pair. Ianto got a better look didn't you Tiger?"

"I have a horrible suspicion it is a rogue looking for the breeding pair. He looked mottled… darker around his shoulder blades than we usually see. That means aged right?" Ianto asked, turning to his brother-in-law with raised eyebrows, "Was not the least bit put to by the noise of the Hover."

"Ruby's?"

"Yes." Ianto replied, the answer flat enough for Jack to know now where the Hover came from. It had been the late Missus Jones' then. Ah. Ruby. Pearl. Right.

"And what brings you to town?" the Sheriff's sister asked nervously flicking her eyes around the men.

"Jack and I just finalized our marriage over at the chambers. He is my bond-mate now Emma" Ianto said with a soft smile, reaching out to wipe his baby's chin "Little horror. Look at you!"

Emma stared at him then Jack. "Harkness… of the Boeshane Harnesses'?"

"Yes. My father was Franklin, Lawman from those parts for night on thirty years. That's right" Jack smiled at her as he canted his head and pondered "So… you and your brother here… your dear sister … do you have any other siblings?"

"No. Just us. Art here was our only brother so… well." She sighed softly.

Jack watched her hand sneak out to stroke hair of Charlie's face and he considered the fact this couple, older than Ianto and his late wife, were still unwed to anyone else... and had no kids. Hmmm. Maybe one of them needed to wed, then their lives might change for the better and they could stop upsetting Ianto for no good bloody reason.

"My kitty had babies" Charlie sad to his aunt with big eyes "But she didn't die."

Jack felt Ianto start against him and he let out a soft snort of amusement "Charlie boy… I am glad you have little kitties because when the snows roll in and we are trapped in that big house, you will have something for you kids to play with."

"That's true" the little boy nodded sagely as Emma swallowed a few times, clearly upset at the reference to her sister. Jack felt sorry for her. She was young, had been pretty before wearing drab black clothing and clearly under the thumb of her brother who probably didn't let any suitors too close to his live-in housekeeper.

"Will we have a tree this Christmas Taddy?"

Jack looked from Emma to Charlie with interest as he had not heard this title for Ianto before, clearly one from his neck of the woods as he answered his son "We shall see. Maybe we can celebrate something this year."

"Of course we can.. Daddy Jack is here!" Charlie said with a nod of his little head for emphasis, Dickie nodding along as well.

"Well… and that foal due any day from that pretty piebald too" Jack said, bringing Henry into the conversation and the large man spent the next ten minutes or so gushing over the mare and her great breeding ability.

"That was one of Ruby's wasn't it? Da gave it to her for her wedding day?" the Art asked.

"Yes, he gave her two piebald mares and that big black stallion she always wanted" Ianto said, not making eye contact now as he plucked at his straw and Jack saw the discomfort creeping in. Been sociable long enough.

"So. Sheriff… sorry. Art. You a hunting man by any chance? I am. Love a good hunt." Jack said, turning to the man who blinked with surprise at the change of pace "Maybe one day when I am not busy with the ranch we can get a few men together and go for a hunt. The more we keep the population of wild deer down, the less Blue Bears that are enticed in by their mating calls. Look for traces of Blues too."

"He's a clever bastard" Owen said to Ianto "I wanna come too."

"Owen. We would ride hoses" Ianto said like you would to a child "No Hovers in the bushes."

Owen seemed to stall out then shudder as he said "Ewwww"

So, clearly Owen was out.

* * *


	7. foot-in-mouth syndrome

They arrived home to unload the Hover, Miss Mae telling them the evening meal would be an hour away and the men started to take things inside, two more farm hands coming to help. Then Damien pulled Jack aside "We saw Blue Scat today. Over by the creek."

Jack turned to look at the house then nodded, turning back to the man "We will take a quick ride over that way."

Jack called out as Ianto came out to get more supplies "Ianto, taking a quick check of the creek level with Damien here, will be about half an hour, OK?"

Ianto raised a hand and kept moving as Jack went to the stables in the back of the barn to find his horse already saddled by Henry who was now helping Damien with a second horse that was as excited as Jack's.

"Easy" Jack crooned, stroking the muzzle of his horse as he waited and soon both men were riding forwards the spot where the men had found indications of Blue Bear.

.

.

.

"Frick."

"Right? I hoped it ws an Arillian Red but… it's Blue right?" Damien sighed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately so. Well…now we know they like water ... let's start from here tomorrow when we take a look around" Jack sighed patting his hat against his leg to shake dust off "Damn. It's so dry, weird at this time of year."

"The rains will come. And with them, storms. The snow will be a blessing" Damien explained as they rode home, both on the lockout for a sneak attack from these rhino sized bears.

They arrived home to the smell of food, "Damn. That's yummy."

"Do you lot eat well?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we will eat with you today. When Miss Mae is here she cooks for us earlier as we like to eat then do one more ride before dusk. Then you guys eat later but she went with you so… one big happy family right?"

"Does Ianto encourage or discourage that?"

"Encourage I would say. For the kids, especially once the rain comes. He worries without knowing that it shows. Once the snows come we come inside to the end living room that is turned into sleeping quarters. Charlie and Dickie love it." Damien smiled.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Four? Yeah, almost four years. This will be my fourth winter. I hope to be here a long time. Best gig ever" Damien smiled, then seemed to consider adding "Sorry. I mean … this is your home too."

"Well… I have done some work on space freighters so having fresh air… all good" Jack smiled "But I am used to having workers in the same space as me. I was on one that had some Gerfillion livestock so we were confined to quarters when not in safety clothing. Ten to a cabin."

"God, I heard of those things. The smell alone was so unhealthy some had shortened life spans" Damien was impressed "did you suffer any lasting effects?"

"I lost my sense of smell for about a year but it's come back now, thank god." Jack laughed as they put their horses away.

They entered the washroom at the side of the house and cleaned themselves up, jack surprised to find a fresh shirt sitting on the shelf with his name stenciled along the edge of the shelf. Ianto clearly was clever as well as thoughtful.

They entered the kitchen to find the kitchen table twice as long, an interesting addition that Jack surmised must pull out from underneath. Four hands were already seated along with Henry who was trying to make his son take his elbows off the table even as the child pointed to this best mate who was doing the same thing.

"Yes, but he is not MY son. MY son will do what I say!" Henry growled.

"Elbows off the table" Ianto said as he swung from the bench with a bowl full of mashed potatoes, the smell of stew filling the room. Stew? How the hell did she…. Right. The cauldron over the fire bubbled and he remembered it going over the back of the fireplace last night. This clever minx had precooked it and it had sat warm all day.

"My god Miss Mae. If I were not a kept man you might have to accept Henry's burial in the back yard!" Jack sighed as he settled in a chair "You are a wonderful cook."

"Actually you married the right one" she answered with soft laughter "Ianto cooked this last night."

"You cook?"

"I can even sew" Ianto answered, the bristle evident now as he glared at Jack.

Jack tried to work out what he had done to upset him. Was it the marriage comment? AHHHHH SHIT. He just made fun of a dead spouse. Oh god Jack.

Good one.

That Harkness Foot-in-mouth is still alive and kicking so it seems.


	8. a female cowboy?

Jack was trying to help clear the table but Damien and another men were quicker, both taking softly about the workload the next day and then the one who had sat silently for the entire meal spoke, starting Jack with a feminine voice.

"I want to ride the Western Ridge where we lost that steer. I don't want a Blue bear to find him, he's prime stud" she said as she stood and stretched. Jack then saw her hair was short but also pinned at the back. She smiled at Jack and leaned forward to stare back at him.

Ianto then noticed Jack staring and he looked between them before saying "Suzie? You met my husband?"

"Yes, another fine looking stud" she leered.

Jack watched Ianto as his face changed and Jack finally recognised jealousy. Really? Ianto was being possessive? For some reason that REALLY appealed to Jack as he decided to push it, smiling back at Suzie as he asked if she was as fine as she made herself out to be.

"Well, you can ride me any time cowboy" she purred with a wink.

Jack saw the instant Ianto went past jealous to enraged, rising from the table to slam his plate into the sink as Mama Mae yelped, stepping back from the cascade of bubbles. Jack rose to apologise, say it was nothing… but to he paused as Ianto swung to stare at him.

Not jealousy.

Oh wow.

Jack smiled "Well, thanks for the offer but I am taken. If you will excuse us everyone, my husband and I need to talk."

Jack snagged Ianto's hand and pulled him from the room, heading for the office where he shut the door behind them both, then leaning against it. "So… did she turn you on or did I? Or is it the talk of cooking?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked in a dangerous voice.

"You're turned on. You are aren't you? You are practically panting for a good fight… or is it a fuck!" Jack said, making the last word sound like a slap "you wanna…. Fuck!"

Ianto looked at him like a predator, his chin tucked in and his eyes flashing with something akin to rage but Jack now knew better. Desire. He found Jack desirable. "If it helps she is not my type and we can move her to the outer ridge gang if she pisses you off…also… I would love a fuck."

Finally Ianto broke, seizing Jack and kissing him with such vigour that Jack felt his knees go weak. Holly fuck… this man is an alpha that was both demanding and commanding. Everything Jack liked when choosing a mate.

Then in the next instant... Ianto was gone.

Jack leaned against the desk, panting with lust and confusion as the smell of them both lingered in the air and he knew for certain that the six month trial period was already a mote point.

They were a fit.

Jack had found a bondmate that matched him.

Holy hell!

.

.

.

Next morning Ianto was absent and Jack felt the loss of their morning greeting keenly. The kiss last night still lingered on his lips and he now wondered if he had gone too far.

He settled at the table, looking around as a plate of food was placed down and Miss Mae said softly "If you are looking for Himself, he is in the barn. That foal is coming."

Jack scoffed his meal like it was his last one, Miss Mae shaking her head with amusement as he mopped up the last of it with a hunk of bread while trucking the plate to the sink, then he kissed her cheek and raced outside, only to return for his coat over the back of the chair.

She chuckled as she leaned over the sink to better watch him run for the barn while shrugging the large coat on, his excitement still filling the room he had just raced from.

What a breath of fresh air.

And Himself had that skip back in his step too.

Oh yes… she had noticed.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

"End stall" came a faint reply and Jack ran for the large birthing stall to the left, his heart pounding as he entered to find the mare labouring quietly in a corner, Ianto holding her head as he crooned sweet nothings and stroked her face lovingly.

"How are we looking?"

"I can feel little hooves when I last checked, the head is in the right place and in the last half hour it's moved forward a little. Any time now she is gonna start to push for real" Henry said as he moved around the stall getting extra hay laid for the mess that as about to happen.

"I love this part" Jack gushed, moving slowly so as not to upset the mama horse, letting his hands glide over her taut stomach to feel the strain. "Strong, she still and her breathing sounds well, looks like for a first foal she is doing grand."

"She will be OK though, right?" Ianto asked, his eyes widening "She is … special."

"We lost one a few winters back. Breach and the vet could not get out to do the surgery in time. Lost her and the foal." Henry whispered to Jack as Ianto crooned some more. Jack knew this horse was important, the connection to his dead wife and he assured Ianto that everything looked good.

"Are you sure?"

"I have seen this a hundred times or more… you just need to be fine. You are calm, she is calm right? You panic, she will panic." Jack said soothingly as he soothed the man who soothed the horse.

"Any time now… you are gonna be a Granddad" Jack said as he watched her posture change, the strain now a push.

Ianto smiled.

Wow.


	9. Thumper

"Look at that. He has a little hand print on his bum" Jack said as they leaned over the stall door watching the mare proudly feed her little foal.

"Yeah… think it's an omen that this one might need a few smacks there" Ianto replied, the birth anything but calm as the little bugger had turned his head back forcing Henry to push the foal back in and hook the head around even as the poor mare felt the pain of it.

Now the little stinker was here she had forgiven them. Mother and child doing fine.

"Well, he will be feisty I reckon, a start in life like that" Jack laughed.

"Wow!" a little voice crowed, Charlie racing for a bucket to stand on so he can see better and then Dickie did the same, two little boys gushing over the foal as they argued names.

Finally Charlie said to Dickie "If you can't think of a real name and not a stupid one I will thump ya one!"

"Charles!" Ianto swung to scold as Jack started to laugh.

"Perfect. Thumper. You think… when he is a huge stallion with that pretty pale hide and those liver coloured spots on him, as well as a single handprint like someone smacked his arse, thumping his hooves it will be a good name right?" Jack laughed "Thumper."

Ianto watched his son's face light up as he saw that he had been the cause of the name, turning to his father with wide eyes "Can we? Can we really call him that?"

"Well… since he is your first horse… I guess so" Ianto finally said, making the boy's mouth fall open.

"What?"

"Well, if you re gonna grow up to be a cowboy you have to have horses. This will be your little boy OK? You will raise him, learn to train him, ride him and one day either sell him or breed from him. This is the first day of being a cowboy!" Ianto declared "Well? Why are you standing there? This stall is a mess. I expect this hay cleared out and fresh for that mother to lie in later if she wants a rest!"

Jack followed Ianto outside and said softly once they were out of earshot "That was sweet. Also, we already did the stall."

"I know. I wouldn't want him to see the blood and gore of that foal's birth. After all, he has a bad memory of that experience. Don't you see? Now he will view the birth of a new life as something positive. This is the first one he has come to look at, we have a yearling over there he will not even acknowledge. He just kept asking if the mare died. He is healing, slowly but surely… he is healing from his mother's death and if he sees this foal as a positive thing, I will reinforce that."

"Good idea. Yeah I get it." Jack nodded, "Also, leaning to raise, train and breed a horse from scratch is a good way to get him to understand the land more. If he is to inherit this place one day, he will need to know how to run it. To run a place like this, you must feel a connection to it or you will abuse it instead of nurturing it."

"Exactly" Ianto smiled that blinding smile once more, and then he added to Jack "come on. I want to check the pigs."

Jack followed him to the pig pen at the back of the homestead, in behind some sheds. "Here for the smell factor?"

"No, the Blue Bear factor. Owen is not the only one to have pigs taken. They seem to have a taste for the damned things so I banned the pig pens from the close place they had by the house. Henry then argues their worth so the compromise was way back here so that if a Blue Bear does get at them there are still all the buildings and such between it and us. I do not like the thought of one on my property at all. That one we saw was too close for comfort." Ianto explained.

"I have seen them attack. I understand your discomfort. Damien wants to go ride along the fence lines looking for that missing steer. I will also be checking for scat, to be safe" Jack assured Ianto "You know… I have heard tell that they don't like loud sounds. I don't know if that is true, shooting at them must just pass them off but maybe they mean like a gunshot or the sound of rocks banging together? Who knows? If one is shot in the past then it would associate the sound with pain right? After all… with those hides a gunshot will not kill them."

"No… but it must hurt like the dickens" Ianto frowned as he pondered this too "Of course.. most guns are not Sonic weapons. These are not easily obtained out here."

"You had one?"

"In the barn fire, yeah" Ianto grimaced "Not that strong, old but… it worked."

"I will take that up with Art, they want that hunt for the Blues along Owen's borders tomorrow" Jack nodded as he reached out and he had patted Ianto's arse before he even registered the thought, Ianto looking at him with something that was a mix of scolding and amusement.

"Shit. Sorry. I am a toucher."

"I've noticed" Ianto said dryly then to Jack's relief he started to giggle "good thing for you that I like you being a toucher. My wife was not. I was raised without contact and find physical contact hard. Hugging my son was…. Strange at first. I am growing, learning and to find that I like your touch is a relief. I would hate to shy from you. Seriously."

"Oh Ianto Jones, I am never serious" Jack winked, gaining another smile.

Then Ianto said "Oh no… you don't get to do that. It's Harkness-Jones now."

Jack's smile in return was just as blinding.


	10. Art is a lonely guy

Jack let the Sherriff and his men take the lead while he rode back with Henry. It didn't take long for them to find the trail and follow it back to where there was a possible den.

"Shit… look at these bones" Art said, leaning over the side of his horse to look at the skulls and large bones, partially crushed by incredibly strong jaws.

"Not good" Jack agreed with alarm "look at the bite radius on this Rhonerkerin skull."

"Shit" one of the men got down to lift the skull, turning it over to show the mouth of the beast could easily take the girth of an entire horse.

"So… if it's a breeding pair this is most likely the female right? The males are the ones who hunt and return with food… she is the one that eats at the den?" Henry asked.

"Henry, that is a terrible thing to point out. You terrible man, shame on you" Jack scolded "Now we have to face the fact that the male is likely much bigger again!"

"Fuck. He's right, the males are big bastards" one of the men stood in his stirrups, letting his eyes scan the area.

"If he is here watching us, we will not see him until he is ready to attack. Probably with great speed and agility" Jack said as he motioned the man to sit back down "The smell of these horses would have lured him by now. I go… he's off hunting. Of course, that means she is in that den probably watching us."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the den and grimace.

"Smoke her out?"

"And she yells, brings him in and we have two enraged Blues to deal with?" Jack asked, the Sherriff looking at his man with open anger. Jack then said "What do you suggest Art?"

The Sherriff looked surprised to be asked, then showed distinct pleasure in being reminded that he was in charge "well… I suggest we set up motion cameras and let them sit for a few days, come back and check the footage. See how many there are, estimate sizes and such!"

"Excellent idea. I think we have some cameras in the bags… I suggest we mark that tree with black lines that we measure so when they are standing by it we can get an accurate height?" Jack pointed out a huge tree that looked like they were sharpening their claws on.

As they rode back towards the homestead Jack let his horse fall into step with Art's "Will you stay for the evening meal? The kids will be pleased to see you."

"If it's not a bother? I mean… I don't want to piss off Ianto. He can get quite moody when annoyed" Art huffed.

"Actually, the silence means he is upset, not angry. Usually it means he is trying not to point out what has happened to upset him, not wanting to make the person who fucked up feel bad" Jack said calmly as they rode "My husband is complex. His life not a kind one and he sees any attack against him as an attack against his children. You have to understand that. They are his life."

"We made mistakes when she died. Grief does things to your mind and… I hated the way I was acting but couldn't' seem to stop. His hurt looks only pissing me off more" Art admitted "I don't know how to respond to his look of sorrow. It enrages me."

"Accusatory" Jack nodded "I've seen that look when talking about her. It's not at you. I think he blames himself for not being gable to save her. Clearly he loved her so. Maybe why he went for a male partner. So he could never love a woman again. Not like her. I am in no way shape or form going to remind him of her, step on her memory … does that make sense?"

"It does" Art shifted in the saddle and then pointed to some scat.

"Damn… that's a fair distance to take a shit" Henry frowned.

"It's the other one" Jack guessed "Ianto thought there was a rogue male in the area as well, this is the edge of the mating pair's area… he's skirting it trying to get a look in at the female I bet."

"Not good"

"Not if he is not the only one smelling her" Jack kicked his horse to speed up and they made their way home.

Ianto was waiting on the top step of the veranda, his hand over his eyes and as they approached Jack got to see a blinding smile as Ianto raced down the steps towards them "Jack!"

Jack was off his horse and moving fast to greet Ianto, a hug the natural thing, the kiss a surprise but pleasant too "Hey."

"I … I was worried. You were gone longer than I thought you would be" Ianto said softly as he let his hand stay on Jack's forearm as they spoke.

"We set up some cameras and thing, prepared for some Intel. Few days and we might get some idea of what we are dealing with" Jack assured Ianto. Letting his hand slide around Ianto's waist "I invited Art to dinner, is that Ok?"

"Glad you are bonding" Ianto said that little twinkle in his eye telling Jack that Ianto was teasing so he squeezed as he winked and then they headed insde where Miss Mae was already mashing the potatoes for the meal.

Art ate in that house for the first time since his sister had died.

It still felt like it was full of love.


	11. ain't that a kick in the head

"Hey" Jack said as he walked into the den where Ianto was sitting with some papers, Ianto's smile inviting as he stood to greet him.

"You heading back to get those cameras today with Art and Henry?"

"Yeah. Will be back around lunchtime, just a quick jaunt We will review them back here. It doesn't feel safe out there at the moment, not until we have a better idea of how many there are" Jack nodded "Besides, the snow is not far away and we don't want to get caught in the storm."

"OK, I will let Miss Mae know to have hot soup waiting for you" Ianto smiled, then fiddled with the papers as he leaned on the edge of the desk "Jack… what is happening between us? I mean… is it all for show or…"

Jack felt annoyance at the question, the insinuation that his gentle prods to feel the water were being construed as mere play and he reacted in anger "Why. Am I pawing at you too much? Well… I can take it back a notch if ya like… or would you rather I pretend to hump your leg around him? Hmmm? You know... just Art. I don't know why we have to pretend to like one another at all!"

Ianto insulted now snarled back "I see. So this is all pretense is it? Right. Now I know. I understand. All this time you have been merely doing your job. I see. Good. Fine. Thanks. No I know… just… don't' touch me again OK? I don't like being touched and I was wrong to let you… now I know it ws not a real advance… don't do it again. Now I understand. Right. Thanks!"

Jack stood gaping as Ianto blistered through the angry outburst then stormed from the room leaving Jack standing there with open confusion over what had just happened. What the fuck was that. Why had he said that? Why had Ianto reacted like that?

As Jack stood there he finally saw what was happening, his anger now directed at himself.

Ianto hadn't been asking for clarity. He had been asking for truth. For… "Fuck! Ianto! Walt!"

But Ianto was gone and Jack was left to curse himself for now saying what he knew deep down this really was.

Ianto was asking for hope.

.

..

"Henry, have you seen Ianto?" Jack asked as he entered the barn.

"Just missed him. Gone to get the horses in for the West field, a storm is brewing and he doesn't want that little foal out in the snow." Henry replied "Was pissed about something. Said he thought it was wrong to have released the mare and foal so early. Never heard him snarl like that."

"My fault. I sort of messed up" Jack grimaced.

"Well… first time for everything I guess. I never seen him pissed before. Not even after the missus died and there was the fight over the kids … never seen that." Henry shook his head "you know… you are getting under his skin."

"I think that goes for both of us." Jack sighed.

.

.

Ianto rode along the fence line as he pondered the events of the last few months since this infuriating arse of a prick had arrived making him feel something again after so long, after telling himself he would never feel this way again here he was a complete and utter….

Ianto's horse stopped dead, and then took a single step back. Ianto frowned as he tried to urge it on but it took another step back and Ianto felt the first tendrils of fear as he realised how far out he was. He pulled the revolver from the saddle bag, cocking it and laying it across his thigh as he scanned the area, now on alert.

A noise in the brush had him swinging in the saddle but the horse remained still, scenting the air with its head high and nostrils flaring.

Ianto could hear his heart beating, the fear raw now as he cursed his temper for riding off without one of the hands with him. Rule number one, don't go alone. He knew that. So pissed at Jack and the admission that his affections were one sided that…. Over there. Ianto strained to see the movement in the dense bush ahead, the horse shuddering as its skin seemed to crawl.

Ianto took a better grip of the reins and prepared o flee when the Green Wartheggle stumbled out in the open, grunting as she led her two little piglets with her. Ianto relaxed and let out a chuff of laughter at himself for being spooked by a little green warthog creature that was as harmless as the barn cats.

Poor thing was probably terrified of them, not the other way around.

"Stupid" Ianto said to himself as he patted the horse's neck, leaning forward to croon that it wss OK.

He never saw it coming.

The Blue was behind them the entire time.

* * *


	12. Huzzah

Lunchtime and Jack was concerned. He and Art had long since arrived back from the edge of the properties, Owen there to see what footage had been captured and still no Ianto. As Jack stood on the front veranda looking to the direction Ianto had ridden that morning he felt a strangeness in his chest that he could not quite name.

"Oi, we gonna do this?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. Yeah sure" Jack sighed, deciding Ianto was sulking out there somewhere. Damn, he fucked it up right?

They settled to watch as Toshiko deftly opened the screens and they watched hours of nothing in a single zoom, then came the first Blue. Owen breathed "Wow. Look at her, she's huge."

"There in the background… the male?" Art pointed and they were trying to make it out when a streak across the screen had them jumping and cursing with alarm.

Cub.

A little cub, clearly less than a month old, toddling along as it finds its feet in the outside world.

"Early" Art said with concern "they don't really have one until the winter is in and they hibernate… fuck… an early cub."

"Means an aggressive mother" Henry agreed, leaning over Jack to look "So… he looks… shit look at that male. Dominating right? Given the marks on the tree we left… he's the size of a fucking horse!"

"And twice as mean as usual due to the protective DNA kicking in with a newborn. That other male in the area is a threat. They kill the offspring of another couple right?" Jack rose from the chair "That rogue male is not here to copulate, it's here to kill the baby."

"So Mama and Daddy are on alert to kill anything that comes near that cub and the Rogue will kill anything out of rage" Art rose as well "I have to get more men out here. If they are as aggressive as this with that storm brewing… the stock is in danger. Even a horse or a steer crossing their path could be tackled as they are too enraged to see if it is a danger or not. They will perceive ANYTHING as a danger."

Jack spinning to stare at the door "Including Ianto."

.

.

.

.

Ianto didn't know how it happened. One minute he was sitting high in the saddle looking around, the next he was flat on his back gasping for air as the sounds of some sort of commotion filled his head with bees. God, he had fallen off his horse. How fucking humiliating.

Ianto rolled to his hands and knees, shaking his head as he tried to get his wits about him, the soft wetness hitting him telling him the snow was starting, the storm was about to hit and he was in the middle of nowhere without a horse. Great. Good one Ianto. Fucking up royally again are we?

Then his head started to clear and he heard the snarl, looking to his left to see why his horse had bolted. I mean.. .not far. The Blue Rogue had taken it down with ease and was currently trying to chew the saddle off the carcass of his lovely horse that had hopefully died quickly.

Ianto didn't think twice, immediately hitting the dirt to lay prone once more, his heart now thrashing around seeking release. Even if he was not running, clearly it was going to if it could.

Fuck.

Ianto told himself to calm the fuck down, stop panicking. Gun. Where is the gun. He raised his head slightly to look around. He must have dropped it, the arc would… there by the fence line. Great. Ianto slowly turned his head to see what Blue was doing and it was like it remembered him with the same thought.

Hello.

Into exploded from the dirt, racing for the gun as the Blue let out a bellow and started to race after him. Playing dead was clearly not a good option anymore so Ianto opted for scared rabbit instead, sliding across the dirt, snatching up the gun and sliding under the bottom wire of the fence, the razor wire cutting though clothing and flesh as it bit into his side and he yelped but kept going, his arm now raked savagely as well but razor wire is better than claws.

The Blue hit the fence, snarling with rage as he thrashed and Ianto raised the gun, took a breath and let it out as he fired. Fired. Fired. Let his arm drop.

The blue was struggling in the wire but was now caught in it like a snare trap, the wire cutting into fur and flesh as Ianto recognized death throes.

One of the bullets had somehow hit the thing's mouth in mid roar.

Seriously?

Ianto laughed weakly as he flopped back into the long grass.

"Behold. The mighty hunter" he croaked to the falling snow "Huzzah!"

Ianto closed his eyes as he let the snow fall around him, turning red with his blood.

Just a minute.

A little breather right?


	13. what now?

"We can't take a Hover in the snow" Damien was arguing with Jack as he tried to fire it up "I know it's faster than a horse but the intake valves will solidify in a matter of minutes. We can't take the fucking Hover mate!"

"He's right" Rhys Williams said, placing a hand on Jack's arm. Of the men the Sherriff had brought with him, this one seems the most amicable and yet Jack felt the urge to punch him in the face.

"Ianto is out there!"

"And we will follow him on horseback, likely meet him on the trail coming back with the bloody horses" Art soothed "I swear, those piebalds are a pain in the arse."

Finally agreeing to ride, the men took off along the trail with Jack going over choice words he would have with Ianto, maybe shaking him a little to emphasize his fears then a kiss. A nice solid snog to show he was conflicted too. That would work. Right?

They ride for over half an hour, a piebald meeting them with a bored expression, her foal following her with a little excited nicker at the men's horses. Then the other piebald appeared in the distance and Jack sighed, then paled as he saw a smear of blood on its flank. "It's wounded."

They rode to it and the huge swipe of a Blue bear's claws were easily viable.

"Shit, luckily it must have been already running to get past it… doesn't look like the female one… or our male… these are too far apart for…." Art's voice petered out as Jack took off up the trail, racing towards Ianto along the fence line with all he had, slapping the reins back and forth to strike at the horse's shoulder in order to urge him faster. For the first time in his life, he was not putting the life of his steed first.

He had to get to Ianto.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was sitting up now, his head still slightly addled from the fall and he stared as the huge Blue Bear that seems to not want to die.

The body shuddered and he told himself it was just death throes but seriously… it was a scary deal and he checked the gun to see what bullets were left before he got to his hand and knees intending to get up but he found himself back on his arse in the lightly falling snow.

What can a man do but laugh.

How silly.

He heard thundering in the distance and let himself fall back to stare up at the sky. Great, the storm is here. Bring it on bitches! Sounded tough. He half-pie wished he had yelled it out loud but he didn't know if his ribs could take it, preferring to snigger softly.

Then he heard the snap of reins hitting the horse and he struggled to look, angered that someone was abusing their ride like that. Horse's legs came to a halt near him and then boots slammed into the snow, sinking slightly as there was already enough to settle on the ground around Ianto.

"Ianto!"

"Jack?"

Jack ws there leaning over him, his face one of abject terror as his hands reached out, then hovered over Ianto like he was scared to touch him.

"Look… caught me a Bear. Wasn't even fishing" Ianto said with amusement, grinning up at Jack.

Jack gathered Ianto carefully, amazed to find pieces not torn asunder and he ran his hands over him as more horses approached at less speed.

"See? They are not mad enough to abuse their horses. That was cruel, I heard that whipping. If I didn't love you I would be so mad at you right now" Ianto scolded, then stopped talking. Stopped breathing all together as Jack's mouth covered his in a searing kiss.

"You bloody scared me!" Jack said as he broke away, shouting as he got the shaking part over with "You bloody idiot, I was scared shitless for you!"

Ianto giggled, pointing at the huge bear "I was fine Cariad. Look. I was skinnier than him! I am fine."

"Holy shirt balls!" Damien spring from his horse to race over, looking between Ianto and the bear in the wiring "What the actual fuck!"

"Ooooo, good usage" Ianto said, then he looked at Jack "Help me up handsome. I fell off my horse. Fucking embarrassing that."

Once on his feet Ianto clung to Jack for support as he looked over at Art and the others "Anyone got bolt cutters? I want that fucking hide!"

Henry was the first to laugh as he looked at his boss and best friend, standing there in torn clothing and dishevelled hair with that superior look of his. Soon they were all laughing softly.

"The storm is almost here" Owen called out, breaking the spell "How the fuck do we get that back to base? No horse will be able to carry it!"

"We tie it onto some fence posts it ripped out and drag it" Jack answered, also wanting the body back at the homestead so Ianto could crow freely "Come on. The noise might have attracted the mating pair and we do NOT want that shit-storm up our arses."

Ianto nodded, then sighed "Me horse carked."

Jack looked at Ianto and blinked, then smiled softly "wanna ride your bear?"

Ianto clung to him as he roared with laughter. The relief for both men so obvious as Jack held Ianto with his face in his hair. Finally Art nodded, seeing that this ws no joke. No ploy to keep the kids from him and his sister.

These two were in love.


	14. home triumphant

It took three horses to pull the carcass on the makeshift skids, Ianto on Jack's horse as Jack insisted he sit behind Ianto to hold onto him. Ianto complained but was soon swaying with fatigue as he admitted he had hit his head pretty damned hard when the horse bucked him off.

"I liked that one too." He sighed, his head flopping back onto Jack as he slumped into him and enjoyed the hug.

"I will get you another. I will get you lots. The sale of that head alone will pay for the wood for the new barn right? And the paws intact! A rare one this size? Worth a small fortune. I will get another pretty horse. A harem of them for that stallion of yours. Damn it. I will steal one if I have to in order to please you" Jack assured him, still holding him tightly as they entered the Homestead yard and the place erupted as the huge best was slid into the yard. Jack called out for them to pull it into the wood shed as the smell would upset the horses in the stables at the back of the barn.

"Gonna have to built you another stables aren't I." Jack said as he waited for Art and Henry to help get Ianto down, then he hopped off himself showing that agility Ianto liked to watch.

"So sexy" Ianto muttered, his eyes coyly looking at Jack who could only laugh.

"Says the sexist man I have ever met" Jack countered, this time the kiss was gently "You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that OK? We need you around."

"OK."

"Go on, go tell the kids you won a battle single handed. I am so jealous" Jack gave a huge pout, kissing Ianto and patting his arse then whispering "And I will come see to your injures with Owen while the kids are preoccupied with the bear carcass."

Ianto grunted then wobbled to the house, slightly off kilter as he stopped and adjusted his trajectory.

"Christ, he really hit his head" Art said with genuine worry.

"Don't be too concerned. Hard headed that man, I should know. I married him" Jack winked, and then walked after Ianto who had the kids enthralled as he told them about the bear. Two little boys sped past with loud whoops of glee, running to look at the bear and beg for a photo of them both on top of it like mighty warriors as Jack helped Ianto to the back room.

Toshiko clung to the little girl with wide eyes, watching as Ianto tried not to stumble in front of them. Miss Mae simply threw down her tea towel and followed with the basket of first aid things, Owen not too far behind.

Miss Mae entered the bedroom Jack had led Ianto into to find the torn shirt on the floor and Jack kissing Ianto as he tried to comfort him while Owen fussed, the vivid cuts and bruising stark on the alabaster skin. "Oh child!"

"It's OK. Razor wire, the claws never reached me. Poor old Flick is gone though. Loved that horse" Ianto sniffled, a lone tear as his fear finally caught up with him "Ruby got me that saddle for our wedding … sturdy."

"I will get you another. From me" Jack said as he knelt and encouraged Ianto to sit on the bed so he could remove his riding boots and trousers. Miss Mae clucking as she laid out the first aid things, Owen asking for a bowl of nice hot water.

"Fussing" Ianto slurred too tired and fed up to care "Did you see my bear Owen?"

"Awesome, the pelt will cover the bloody bed" Owen agreed.

"Oh, hadn't thought of that. A bed spread. Jack looks so good in blue. Don't wanna sell that bit… the rest will fetch thousands without selling that right Cariad?" Ianto sighed flopping back as everyone yelped, grabbing things that were flung off the bed. "Tired now. Fuck off."

Jack laughed softly, "He's OK folks. I will clean the cuts to stop infection, maybe best to sort those men out there, they are a bit overly excited about that carcass and once they have skinned it and portioned out the meat and organs to sell they will come in looking like savages that swum a river of blood."

"Oh god, he's right! I best get that cauldron bubbling for some cleaning. The hot water in the barn will be no good for that level of muck." Miss Mae bustled out and Owen hesitated in the doorway.

"You need anything Ianto?"

"Nah. He's right here" Ianto said softly, awkwardly rolling so Jack could see his back and shoulders.

Owen nodded, satisfied as he left them to it and sometime later Henry came in to light the fireplace in the corner of the bedroom. He nodded to Jack who sat in the bed with Ianto asleep in his arms, snuggled into his lap like a child.

Jack smiled back and stroked Ianto's hair as he thanks whoever was listening up there for protecting Ianto. Seeing him there on the ground next to that huge monster had stooped Jack's heart and he now knew that contract could be added to the fire whenever they liked.

He was going nowhere.

Like the fire roaring in the fireplace with a large log to tide it over, Jack was burning with the need to protect his mate. Blue Bears be damned… he would kill and sell the remains of every last one if he had to in order to protect this family now he saw what had been waiting for him.

Jack was finally home.


	15. and so we end this for now

"Dadda!" Pearl screamed with glee.

Jack turned from the horse he was trying to groom and smiled, crouching to open his arms to his daughter as she ran as fast as her little toddler legs could carry her. The necklace of Blue Bear claws clicked as he straightened up with his beloved sweetling in his arms, the Horse almost ready to head out to a far homestead that showed signs of Blue Bear Scat.

Damien was also preparing to travel out later in the morning with Jack as the two men were now known for their Bear Hunting skills and not only were they well paid for the service, the money from the sale of the carcasses was proving lucrative.

"Careful, he's smelly" Ianto called out, the little girl laughing as she clung to her Daddy and ignored her silly Tadda. OF course Daddy smelled. He smelled like Daddy.

"Tad! Look, he's dancing!" Charlie called out, the piebald skipping along as he lunged it on a long rope.

Ianto waved to his son, proud as punch as Dickie hung over the railing watching his best friend. Ianto called out "Schooling in half an hour boys!"

"Awwwwww" came the shared response as both boys hated school work that took them inside.

"Do as your Tad says!" Jack scolded "Or there will be no sticky pudding tonight. I swear I can smell Missy Mae making it now!"

Two boys gaped and rushed to clear things way, the handsome colt prancing to the gate where it knew it would be released into the protected field with it's parents. Then the boys carried their tack into the huge new stables that had been erected in the spring, large enough to tend the horses and close enough to the house that the Bears could not get near.

Ianto watched as Jack carefully placed his daughter down, kissing her cheek as he patted her bum and said "Looks like uncle Arty's Hover coming up the lane little miss."

Pearl lit up squealing as she ran across the yard to wait at the garden gate for her aunt and uncle who waved happily as they approached the Hover Parking, their joy evident as they waved back to her.

Ianto turned to Jack "And you mister? Are you finished getting ready out here?"

"In a sec. What are they doing?" Jack asked watching as Art reached over the gate to lift his niece into the Hover.

"Taking Perl to town for those shoes they want to get her. Apparently the new general store lady is a little… smitten with our Art and he is a little… smitten with her. Needs an excuse to go in and ask her about the dance on Saturday. Charlie and Dickie are going to their classroom with Miss Mae and Toshiko. Hopefully little Gert sleeps through the lessons today with Toshiko and she does not have to breastfeed… soo many questions from the boys about that one!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I see….oh. I see" Jack finally got it and leered "So… we have a couple of hours of free time? I am not due at the Ferlloton's place until this afternoon. Really?"

"Yes... all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" Ianto winked then he took off with a giggle as Jack gaped, and then took off after him up into their home. Jack chased him along the hallway past the kids who rolled their eyes at the usual madness of those two to the large master bedroom at the end of the hallway and Ianto slammed into the bed giggling and floppy, landing on the huge bed, laughing into the soft pelt of brilliant blue fur.

Jack staggered in and shut the door with his foot as he struck a hero pose and looked down his nose as his husband "and I suppose you want a bloody rub down like my horse out there?"

Ianto made a snorting sound, grinning as he nodded and tried to kick off his boots.

Jack moved to help, and then clambered up onto the bed to lay on Ianto and kiss him with such tenderness it was like he was scared Ianto might break.

"I love you Mister Harkness-Jones" Jack whispered as he stroked Ianto's hair and looked into those twin storms.

"And I love you too Captain Harkness-Jones" Ianto replied sagely "Now... put another log on the fire, and then come give me that seeing too."

Jack could only rush to oblige.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading… and so it ends… as their future begins.


End file.
